318 One Life To Lose
by KateB-fan
Summary: Esta escena ocurre luego de que Josh interrumpiera un gran momento entre Rick y Kate... ella está decidida a cambiar su vida... y cada vez se siente más cerca de Castle... disfruten!


**Este capítulo está dedicado especialmente a Cargarpe... aquí tienes, espero que esto sea lo que necesitabas leer! :D y a todos los que querían que esto sucediera, deséenme suerte, no se como continuará esta historia... pero como verán... sus deseos son órdenes! ;)**

**Gracias a los que comentan, me ayudan un montón con sus opiniones, y también a los que leen, me sirven de inspiración para seguir!  
><strong>

**318 One Life To Lose**

Kate suspiró con el celular en su mano mientras observaba a Castle irse. Josh la esperaba en su casa. Y sabía que tenían que hablar…

Volvió a mirar la fotografía que Castle le había regalado y sonrió. Él debía amarla mucho… Ella le había pedido espacio para poder aclarar sus cosas con Josh y él la estaba respetando, pero la espera no estaba resultando penosa… se divertían bastante cuando encontraban algún rato sin testigos. Aunque definitivamente tendrían que cuidarse de los demás esos días. Castle estaba en un modo juguetón y ella casi no podía resistírsele.

Ryan y Esposito realmente los habían estado cuestionando cuando trataban de refutar teorías, preguntándoles si "practicaban" cuando ellos no estaban presentes. Igual el clima era más que nada distendido, por suerte, pero Kate quería estar segura de que no se hablara de más…

Kate se preparó para irse y se encontró dubitativa antes de entrar a su casa.

Josh estaba preparando algo de comer… la recibió con una sonrisa y ella hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por parecer normal…

Se sentaron en el sofá y él trató de charlar animadamente con ella pero se interrumpió al ver la seriedad con que ella lo miraba.

-Josh… he estado pensando lo que hablamos sobre irnos a Puerto Rico… y realmente…

-Kate… yo se que tú amas tu trabajo… que lo necesitas tanto como yo al mío… pero te puedo asegurar que no necesitarás trabajar ahí…

-No… no es solo eso… quiero decir… no es una cuestión de dinero, Josh… yo trabajo porque amo lo que hago… con eso me gano la vida… y no podría irme a vivir a otro lado que no fuera New York… esta es mi casa… lo siento…

-Bueno… quizás pueda evaluar la posibilidad de quedarme.

Kate sintió que el corazón se le achicaba de pena.

-Escucha…- dijo tomando su mano con ternura- me pasaron muchas cosas estos días… y la verdad es que contigo tenemos una linda relación… pero… yo no se si podría pedirte que renunciaras a un sueño por mi…

-Kate… yo estoy enamorado de ti… para mi es importante estar contigo… y si tengo que dejar de lado algunas cosas por eso… no me pesa tanto…

-Lo se… te lo agradezco…- dijo ella y se mordió el labio, odiaba tener que decirle lo que diría- pero Josh… estos días tan difíciles que me tocaron vivir han servido para darme cuenta de algunas cosas…

-Qué cosas?

-Quizás que nuestra relación no va muy bien… que en algún momento uno de los dos tendrá que dejar de lado sus sueños para seguir al otro… y no se si quiero que eso nos pase…

-Espera… me estás diciendo que quieres que terminemos?- le dijo Josh, por primera vez preocupado.

-Lo siento…- dijo ella y suspiró- me parece lo más sano…

-Es Castle… verdad?- dijo Josh de repente, como si alguna verdad le hubiera sido rebelada de golpe.

-Josh…- quiso decir algo ella.

-Es él… o no?- repitió Josh y sacudió la cabeza- tendría que habérmelo imaginado… toda la vida estuve a la sombra de ese personaje…

-No es así… - dijo ella a la defensiva.

-No es así? Kate… tú te empeñaste en esconder lo que te pasaba con él… me aseguraste que entre ustedes no había nada…

-Y no había nada…

-Y ahora de golpe si?

-No fue de golpe… pero quiero que sepas que yo nunca quise lastimarte Josh…

-Sin embargo, no tuviste en cuenta mis sentimientos… para nada… - dijo él un poco molesto.

-Yo… no pude manejar los míos… es todo… yo no planeé esto…

-Está bien, Kate… lo único que espero es que no te estés equivocando… no me gustaría que en un par de meses nos crucemos y me digas que te arrepientes…

-Créeme… yo también lo espero… pero la verdad… ya que nos estamos sincerando… es que lo que siento por él… nunca lo había sentido por nadie… y quizás fui una tonta por no haberlo asumido antes…

-Si esa es tu decisión… supongo que no existe la posibilidad de modificar nada…

-No… eso es cierto…- le dijo ella y lo vio levantarse.

-Está bien… Kate… lo siento…- dijo, tomó su abrigo y se dirigió a la puerta- pasaré a buscar mis cosas en cuanto pueda… te llamaré antes… prefiero evitar encontrarme con Castle…

-Josh…- dijo ella desde el sillón, con los codos apoyados en las rodillas- lo siento… de verdad no quiero que te vayas con la idea de que no valoro nuestra relación…

-Mejor no me expliques nada…- le dijo él y sacudió la cabeza, estaba dolido- si puedes acomodar mis cosas en una caja, lo apreciaría…- le dijo y la miró con tristeza una vez más antes de cerrar la puerta.

Kate respiró hondo cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas, sabía que este era un paso inevitable, no amaba a Josh… lo había intentado, pero lo que sentía por Castle era tan profundo que Josh ni siquiera se le había acercado.

Igualmente seguía pensando que Josh era un buen tipo y que quizás no se merecía el trato que ella le había dado.

Lloró durante un rato… sentada ahí en el sillón… se sintió aliviada en un punto, porque no era de las que tienen relaciones con dos personas al mismo tiempo sin sentir culpa… ella era distinta…

Quiso llamar a Castle por teléfono, hablar con él, contarle que ya tenían el camino libre… pero prefirió buscar el momento adecuado. Lo conocía bien, y era capaz de armar una boda en cinco minutos… y la verdad era que ella estaba un poco triste, no por arrepentimiento, sino porque no le gustaba haber lastimado a Josh…

Tomó el control remoto de la televisión y se distrajo un momento mirando programas viejos de televisión. Mientras cambiaba de canal, encontró un capítulo de "Temptation Lane" y sonrió, recordando todo lo que había sucedido en el caso.

Se maldijo a si misma cuando se encontró con el celular en la mano, marcando el número 2, que era el de Castle… no podía evitarlo, tenía que escuchar su voz.

-Cómo estás amor?- la voz fue casi un susurro, pero el corazón le comenzó a latir con fuerza cuando lo escuchó atender de esa forma.

-Hey!- dijo ella y sonrió.

-No me digas nada… estás mirando "Temptation Lane"…- dijo con voz graciosa.

-No… bueno… si… en realidad si…- dijo ella sonriente.

-Lo sabía…- dijo él y sonrió.

-A ti te lo puedo contar…- dijo ella con complicidad.

-Estás bien?- le dijo él con un poco de preocupación, la notaba baja de energía.

-Bien… no te preocupes… - dijo jugando distraídamente con la tela del sofá mientras hablaba.

-Quieres que nos encontremos?- le dijo él y arqueó la ceja con interés.

-La verdad es que estoy algo cansada… - dijo aunque tenía ganas de verlo.

-Hace mucho que no nos… encontramos…- dijo él.

-Si… es cierto y agradezco tu paciencia…- le dijo ella.

-Estás sola?- preguntó él con curiosidad.

-Castle!- le dijo ella en tono de advertencia y lo escuchó reír del otro lado.

-Te voy a ser sincero…- dijo ceremonioso, Kate había aprendido a amar ese tono de voz y se encontró sonriendo- me muero de ganas de meterme en la cama contigo… y dormir abrazados… o quizás podríamos ducharnos juntos… pero me conformo con un beso.

-Y solo vendrás a darme un beso…- dijo ella sin poder creerlo.

-Por qué no?- dijo él simulando estar ofendido por la desconfianza.

-Tú sabes que si vienes no será solo un beso… - le dijo ella.

-Bueno… eso no depende solo de mi…- dijo él y arqueó la ceja.

-Por eso lo digo…- admitió ella.

-Mmmm… -dijo él en tono bajo y sexy- tienes miedo de no poder controlarte conmigo, detective?

-Exacto…- dijo ella y sonrió.

-Salgo para allá… - dijo y cortó la comunicación.

Kate miró el teléfono y soltó una carcajada. La tristeza se había disipado. Aunque muy en el fondo aún la sintiera.

Una hora más tarde, mientras se acurrucaba en los brazos de Castle, en su cama, aún con el aroma de su perfume impregnado en su piel, decidió que buscaría aún un mejor momento para decirle que Josh ya no estaba más en su vida…


End file.
